Chapter 533
|image = 533_30_The Final Showdown Begins.png |Release Date = 22 October 2018 |Chapter = 533 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 532 |Next Chapter = Chapter 534}}In a flashback, Dr. Crombel recalls his past. Long ago he came upon some ancient ruins by chance and discovered a great deal of wondrous knowledge. He began his research, based on that knowledge and spent a long time studying the knowledge he'd found and restoring the ruin. With the technology and knowledge he managed to unearth, he was able to live long beyond his years and enter a new world, he could never have known before. The ruins held hints and clues to the evolution of mankind. Ever since that day, he's used all the powers at his disposal to find ruins similar to the first one, and was eventually able to find more ruins that allowed him to accomplish so many things based on the secret knowledge he'd found hidden at those locations. It was all because of the legacy of knowledge left behind by the phenomenal author. Back in the present, Crombel asks Frankenstein if he was the Master of all those ruins? Frankenstein states that he is unsure if the sites Crombel is talking about are his, but he did leave the letter 'F' on all the data he left behind, that being his initial. Aris angrily wonders aloud if Frankenstein is actually referring to those ruins, and there's no way, they belong to him. Yuri thinks that the data that pushed the Union's research ahead by centuries, lay in those ancient ruins, and it was a groundbreaking discovery, that completely rewrote the history of the union, and wonders if Crombel is saying that Frankenstein is the Master of those ruins. Crombel comments that he finally understands everything, of how Frankenstein possesses knowledge great enough to tremendously improve M-21's and Takeo's abilities in such a short time, as well as the Dark power he wields. Crombel adds that he wondered how Frankenstein managed to perfect his skills, while remaining under the Union's radar, but now he realises that his knowledge was far beyond that of the Union's in the first place. Aris shouts it's impossible and asks if he's the great one they've known about. Crombel smiles stating that Frankenstein has no idea how long he has wanted to meet him, and calls Frankenstein his Master. Frankenstein is irked by the thought and asks what kind of absurdity he's spouting, and why he would call him Master. Crombel explains that he made it as far as he has, thanks to the wondrous knowledge Frankenstein left behind, and that everything he left behind, became the basis of his knowledge and his powers. He adds that no matter what others say, for him, Frankenstein is his Master. Frankenstein replies that Crombel's words are so offensive that it's sending shivers down his spine, listening to them, adding that to him, Crombel is nothing more than a thief. Crombel mentions that he ended up discovering those ruins by accident, and he couldn't leave such wonderful knowledge untouched, but, he didn't expect to meet Frankenstein in such a place, and that he'd love to show Frankenstein everything he's accomplished. Frankenstein tells him, he's seen enough, that most of his modified humans are based on his data and that he's even managed to take over the Union, thanks to his work. Crombel responds that he's merely proven Frankenstein's accomplishments and his judgement are correct, and that ever since the Union discovered his data centuries ago, they've made countless developments, based on his work, however, as science and technology began to improve, the Union began to deny everything about Frankenstein's research and disregarded the data as being from a by gone era. Crombel emphasises that he did not join in their arrogance and instead took his achievements to even greater heights, and proved that he is right. Frankenstein chides that he doesn't recall having human extinction on his agenda, like Crombel does. Crombel states that human extinction is the first step on the path that Frankenstein failed to choose. Frankenstein asks if the so-called path he's talking about, the act of becoming a God? Crombel says it is and that he knew Frankenstein would know. He states that he will bring an end to everything created by God in the past, filling the world with his creations and becoming a God of that new world. Crombel comments that he's greatly admired Frankenstein, but there's one thing he's unable to understand, and asks why he hasn't put his powers and knowledge to proper use, adding that he found remains of the data Frankenstein left behind, but was unable to find a single case of self-revelation, allowing the Union to appropriate his role by discovering and making use of his research. Crombel ends by saying that Frankenstein could have become a true God, with the knowledge and power he's had and would only needed time. Crombel asks why he would hide his powers, and not attempt to become a God. Frankenstein responds that he doesn't need Crombel to understand his reasons, because he doesn't understand Crombel's madness either. Frankenstein chides that even if he massacres humans and plagues the world with his creations, there's no way he'd become a God. Crombel laughs at this and remarks that it would seem mutual understanding between them is impossible. Frankenstein states he's now certain of what he needs to do, and that he'll kill Crombel and put an end to his madness. Crombel replies that he appears to think that would be an easy task. Crombel mocks Frankenstein saying that he can't kill him with his unstable power and that unlike Frankenstein, he's eliminated the instability. Frankenstein comments that he didn't think Crombel would make use of the Dark power as well. Crombel replies that only a madman would leave such intimidating power untouched. The two dash towards each other and clash mid-air starting their battle. Rael continues his battle with the mutated 1st Elder. He is pushed back by an attack and as he gathers himself, 1st Elder launches a follow up attack against him. Rael barely manages to avoid the attack and is slashed along the left-hand side of his torso, he manages to use the opportunity to counter attack and slash the 1st Elder. He follows up with his Doppelganger Illusions battle skill and slashes 1st Elder multiple times. As soon as he's finished his attack, 1st Elder recovers. Rael is angry that the creature won't stop recovering. M-21 completely dismantles the top half of one of Crombel's mutants and thinks that since he's completely severed the top half of his body, he shouldn't be able to..., however, his trail of thought is cut short as the mutant transforms into a more hideous form and resumes it's attack. Seira slashes the limbs of a mutant, only for the limbs to mutate into other creatures. Takeo shoots at another mutant, while Regis wonders how they're supposed to take them down, before launching an attack of his own. 1st Elder continues his attack against Rael and throws a punch at him. Rael narrowly avoids the attack, however sharp red spines grow from 1st Elder's arm and stab Rael. Rael cuts off 1st Elder's arm. 1st Elder is angered by this and fires an energy beam from his mouth. Rael again narrowly avoids the attack and wonders how the mutated 1st Elder can keep recovering, and that as he recovers he grows in strength. Rael thinks that the battle is getting more challenging by the minute and wonders how he's supposed to defeat such a creature. A voice asks Rael what he's waiting for, as a barrage of arrows hit 1st Elder. Rael is shocked to see Karias, who after apologising for being late, asks what he's doing and that it's unlike him. 1st Elder has lost his arms, and is badly injured from Karias' attack, however he gathers energy and launches another energy beam at Rael and Karias. Karias wonders aloud if it attacked in such a condition and fires an arrow. The attacks collide mid-air causing an explosion. Karias reminds the RK that if they fail to stop the creatures before them, countless human lives will be lost. Karias says that he'll take on 1st Elder and asks Rael to take on another mutant. Rael agrees. Regis tells Karias that they're unable to keep up with the recovery of the monsters and that as they recover, they become stronger. Karias replies that he can see that with his own eyes. Regis says this isn't a situation he can comment on so lightly. Karias responds, he is aware, but they can't turn their backs on this situation either, before adding they'll have to keep fighting until the end and plans to see how long they can continue to recover. At this he fires another arrow at 1st Elder.